The Foundation
by Kui'spocketdimension
Summary: The Foundation, a story that will make you question and rethink your very own philosophy and will consistently have you changing your mind. Is the main character good? Is she bad? What would have you done in a situation like that? While the story is based on a true story, it is highly comprised of metaphors and based on the entire purpose of philosophy.
1. Chapter 1-2

Guess you could say I never really had a normal life. But that does not mean it was a bad life. I have something I've always wanted and that is family and friends.

It was not that long ago when I first learned what a blade of grass was and the color of the sky as well. I did however have books. They were the only source that I had about the real world. They included dragons princesses and even the thing I never knew about, family. I even often wondered what a family was and is, all of the ponies I talked to all had different families and I've always thought that they can only be good.

While it was my duty to chart and send information about all the ponies I have met, I learned not all families are good. Some are evil, some are war torn or dead. Some are abusive, and delusional who try to kill those closest to them out of competition.

At times when I was locked up away at site fifteen, and eventually other sites, I've never had dreams and I also never had my cutie mark. I've always heard about them from other subjects like joy and Ava. They say that they are usually nightmares but they also say they can be joyful. For example being free and being aloud to eat and drink whenever they wanted and whatever they wanted.

When I was released for local duties and later military duties, I've started having dreams. Particularly when I had started making friends and learned all about families. The bad thing is, I do enjoy the nightmares, and my good dreams as well. I do not have a sense of fear until I have a feeling of "If" I might lose a friend, or lose respect towards a friend. It may or may not be a defect from being with the foundation for most of my life.

I would like to talk about defects and subjects like thirteen fifteen and thirty seven. They all have had different procedures and duties to attend as well as different hardships and punishments. Which is why they all act differently towards most ponies including myself.

Subject 15, also known as joy, is aloud in public when her duties are over, she is often rude, snappy and extremely defensive. This is due to the fact that she has been through plenty of relationships but all of them end up with the pony trying to help her which leads to the death of her loved one. Each and every death put more and more weight on her until she became the bitter mean pony she is as im writing this. Most ponies can also tell she watches for sudden movements, and reacts in violent ways. This is because of the punishments and abuse given to her nearly everyday.

Now lets talk about 13. She is described as violent, sadistic, yet nice and caring for those who really get to know her. She is younger and still somewhat imature to an extent, which explains her extreme bullying. She produces pain on others so she can feel good about herself. She also has been with the foundation so long all she knows is violence. She also suffers from the same defects as fifteen, with flinching and such, due to her punishments and abuse.

Last is subject thirty seven, for now anyways. The few that have met him describe him as, imature annoying and a nuisance. He is always laughing and making jokes at the worst moments possible. This is how he copes with being under strict rule. In my perspective I think it is better to be hit on everyday and be subject to crude jokes then to abuse civilian life, like subject thirteen does.

My point is every subject reacts differently to the same reason. And while reading my thoughts and collectives I want you to keep an open mind while reading. I also want you to get rid of neutrality and the thin line that is between good and bad, holy and unholy. Because in war and reason, there any only good and bad ponies.

Guess you could say I never really had a normal life. But that does not mean it was a bad life. I have something I've always wanted and that is family and friends.

It was not that long ago when I first learned what a blade of grass was and the color of the sky as well. I did however have books. They were the only source that I had about the real world. They included dragons princesses and even the thing I never knew about, family. I even often wondered what a family was and is, all of the ponies I talked to all had different families and I've always thought that they can only be good.

While it was my duty to chart and send information about all the ponies I have met, I learned not all families are good. Some are evil, some are war torn or dead. Some are abusive, and delusional who try to kill those closest to them out of competition.

At times when I was locked up away at site fifteen, and eventually other sites, I've never had dreams and I also never had my cutie mark. I've always heard about them from other subjects like joy and Ava. They say that they are usually nightmares but they also say they can be joyful. For example being free and being aloud to eat and drink whenever they wanted and whatever they wanted.

When I was released for local duties and later military duties, I've started having dreams. Particularly when I had started making friends and learned all about families. The bad thing is, I do enjoy the nightmares, and my good dreams as well. I do not have a sense of fear until I have a feeling of "If" I might lose a friend, or lose respect towards a friend. It may or may not be a defect from being with the foundation for most of my life.

I would like to talk about defects and subjects like thirteen fifteen and thirty seven. They all have had different procedures and duties to attend as well as different hardships and punishments. Which is why they all act differently towards most ponies including myself.

Subject 15, also known as joy, is aloud in public when her duties are over, she is often rude, snappy and extremely defensive. This is due to the fact that she has been through plenty of relationships but all of them end up with the pony trying to help her which leads to the death of her loved one. Each and every death put more and more weight on her until she became the bitter mean pony she is as im writing this. Most ponies can also tell she watches for sudden movements, and reacts in violent ways. This is because of the punishments and abuse given to her nearly everyday.

Now lets talk about 13. She is described as violent, sadistic, yet nice and caring for those who really get to know her. She is younger and still somewhat imature to an extent, which explains her extreme bullying. She produces pain on others so she can feel good about herself. She also has been with the foundation so long all she knows is violence. She also suffers from the same defects as fifteen, with flinching and such, due to her punishments and abuse.

Last is subject thirty seven, for now anyways. The few that have met him describe him as, imature annoying and a nuisance. He is always laughing and making jokes at the worst moments possible. This is how he copes with being under strict rule. In my perspective I think it is better to be hit on everyday and be subject to crude jokes then to abuse civilian life, like subject thirteen does.

My point is every subject reacts differently to the same reason. And while reading my thoughts and collectives I want you to keep an open mind while reading. I also want you to get rid of neutrality and the thin line that is between good and bad, holy and unholy. Because in war and reason, there any only good and bad ponies.

Before I ever met my stallion, storm shadow I was released for military duties instead of local duties for the foundation. Which also meant that I worked in team groups with other subjects. Sadly I was not aloud to have any feelings towards any of them until recently of course. And at the time I was also still new to the outside world and made many mistakes which gave me many punishments. Most of which ended up with me not being able to move more than a hoof from pain.

Before I get side tracked even more, I was sent to places like Ross, Mav, and continents like Dresenia, and Equestria for information, and extermination acts. Most of which were extermination acts. I have a large bingo book that I am not proud of, at the time killing seemed as if it were a game. Even some like thirteen and thirty two, made it out to me to be as if it were a game. So I accepted it to be a game. I now know of all the bad things that I have done, that I was unaware of all the sorrow I was causing.

I was trotting down the roads of silverspool, a town known for its silver mines as well as the wool that the town traded on a daily basis. It seemed to me when I started the day off like it was another day to get out of my cell. It was also another day I got to hurt another pony. I trotted into the inn, and bought an apple ale, to let it set due to the fact that most of all subjects have a strict diet. And all are punished severely for anything eaten or dranken without permission. The information I have gotten stated that the pony came in from five thirty PM, after work at the silver mines. He had 3 foals and a wife who was presumed dead. He trotted five minutes early and sat down, talking to the bartender. I sat down next to him and started a conversation.

"Hey!" I yelled with a scratchy yet feminine voice. He replied with "Why hello there" With a somewhat deep voice that of a tenor. It turned out most of the information was right, though his wife was alive but is being nursed back to health, with his care.

"You look like you just came out of a mine" I said with an energized voice. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled to himself "Yes, I do work at the silverspool mines, why do I look dirty?" I barked out almost Immediately sort of startling him "Yeah you look like you just crawled out of a hole! Hehe I wonder what its like down there" He replied with an odd look before replying to me "Good to know . . . I do need to get home to feed my wife and foals nice meeting you . . ." He looked at me for an answer. "awwwww maybe I can come help!? Im like the best cooker ever!" I looked at him with complete confidence in myself that I was actually a good cook, rather it being the complete opposite. I did not know how to cook, and I still do not know how to cook without burning something. He stumbled for an answer and gave me a sheepish grin "I-i don't think I have enough to go around . . . Heh" I through seven bits on the table and sat up "Well lets go!" I ignored the face hoof that could knock a building down.

We trotted down into the forest towards his residency and I waited until we had reached a very secluded part of the forest. I raised a hoof and almost Immediately two sedatives smacked him in the ribs and I blind sided him with my right hoof, knocking him over with a slam. "Wow your heavy!" I said giggling to myself as I stared at the earth pony who had been struck down. A black pelt and white maned and tailed pony jumped down from the tree kicking him in the ribs as a taunt of defeat "Looks like your family wont be getting fed tonight!" She laughed and spit on him as he started feeling the affects of the sedative.

"Ahhh don't be sad we can still be friends, you just need to sleep for awhile anyways! Being at that mine must hav-" I was cut off with a snarl of anger as he tried to get up but falls down. "I'll have none of that you whore!" I looked at him completely confused and giggled "Heh what's that mean?" Thirteen sat on top of him and batted her eyes "You mean you dont want to have any fun with me . . .?" As she dug a black knife into his cutie mark, that was a kite. He winced and started drifting away from Consciousness, due to the sedatives. "Ahhh I wanted my turn!" I complained and pouted. "You'll get over it" As she wrote something down onto a book and kicked the body to make sure he was sound asleep. That night helpless foals and a sick mother had to fend for themselves, on a budget that no longer was there.


	2. Chapter 3

When I think about it if I would have met my stallion differently would he have hated me? Would I be going down another road shrouded with darkness rather then with my new family? His family was destroyed by a drunk husband, and a mother who was torn apart for an unknown reason. What if I were told to kill or capture his sister or mother and I succeeded? The only reason I was aloud to keep this relationship was so the foundation can use him. I knew this from the start of our relationship but even then, I have never felt that way before when im around him, and feel him. Somebody to care for you, make you feel better for yourself when you and him both know you are doing horrible and twisted things everyday. And act as though nothing bad has ever happened.

I have lost count of how many times I have hurt storm in more ways then physically. Sometimes I lose who I am and I act like I don't know any of my friends including storm. That is who I want to believe who subject five is, and not Kui. I want to believe that kui is the pony who laughs a lot, and gets excited about simple things like how somepony's day was or the fact that another pony just recently got a new book.


	3. Chapter 4

All of us that are part of the foundation, do and still don't know who our families are, and some even still don't know what a family is. Many of us including me, are self concious about this factor, and often make up excuses that later crumble and fall apart, due to evidence. This is a topic I use to and sometimes still think about everyday. What was my mother like? And my father? Did I have a sister or a brother? Why was I taken from my family? I still like to think about it from time to time but for now I still have the comfort of my family with storm.

Back on topic with the foundation, I would like to think that it were for the better that some of the subjects were to be locked up in the sites. But what if they were not like this to begin with? What if the foundation caused them to be like that? And if they were not lucked up they could be cured but at civlians expense.

I know what it is like to be locked up and some even kept still using constraints and sedatives to keep them unable to do anything. But some could not make it in public without killing another pony, this Is how I know the foundation is not entirely evil. And why would they pick ponies like me from birth? I've noticed that most of all of us have some type of ability that can be used for the foundations sake. But I did not find any files of anything stating that, they do this for there benefit.


	4. Chapter 5

I want to explain in more deep and descriptive detail about myself, I did not start at the beginning of my story, because I feel you need to understand the others, before you can understand me. I was completely let out of containment to live a somewhat more normal life when I turned seventeen. This was due to the fact that I was given the role of espionage, and took out military and local duties while living in Dresenia. This also includes being a spy while I was employed by the shadowvale military, and in the special ops. My duties consisted of making documents of all residents of each town, for example, shadowville, mayfall, GreenPatch etcetera. All information was then sent to subject fifteen, or a replacement who then ships both information and tangable items.

Though when the first time I was let out of containment was when I was ten years of age, like most subjects. While im not on duty I acted differently, more of the pony I wanted to be rather then subject five. I worked as a bartender at cogs cafe, before I became manager of carrots cafe. While I was manager of carrots cafe I was told to join the shadowvale military for information and later became a special ops, due to my skills in combat.

While all of this happened I was still the happiest pony on the planet. Both jobs aloud me to meet new friends everyday and the military was at a time of peace. I was also knowledge hungry. I learned new things everyday, i've had over ten masters learning, fighting styles, puppetry, new weaponry, nercromancy, Each and everyone taught me something different.

While im not learning new things, and being with friends, and family im always reading. Back when I was locked up in the foundation site, I was aloud to read nearly anything besides those concerning relationships and have a lot of theory behind family.

My pelt is a pale yellow, with a light and dark green mane, and tail. My cutiemark is a black and white emoticon, one smiling the other frowning. This represents my ability to manipulate emotion. I have two foals and one adopted foal, making it three. My blood related foal, the male one is named frost, after storms family tradtion. The other is named Kei. I thought of my own family tradttion would be nice to have, so I used three letters to come up with a name. I am a pegasi, and my eyes are green as well.

Most of my friends describe me as a tomboy, due to my voice being scrachy and it sometimes cracks. Im always laughing and chuckling over the simple things and get confused easily when ponies talk about something I have never heard of, which surprisingly still happens. I am sad and get upset when I am unable to help my friends in anyway possible.


	5. Chapter 6

One day I was told to execute a mission with subjects thirteen and fifteen, both of which are aggressive subjects and were fit for the job given to them. It was simple, either kill or capture the target and bring the target back to site fifteen. Though this day was a lot different than any other day, this day was a nightmare for subject fifteen, and for joy.

Everything was set up perfectly, I looked over at a neighboring tree and seen subject thirteen in position, and subject fifteen was well hidden, enough for me not to be able to see her. The plan was straight forward, subject thirteen would be sent on the road for a distraction, and I was second due to my use of sedatives. And finally subject Fifteen would give the finishing blow, using her enhanced flying skills to create a heavy kick. The night was cold and windy though it was a beautiful night.

I thought to myself of my next birthday, I would be seventeen which is the usual date subjects like myself have a chance to live a more normal life, but with restrictions and continuous duties. I raised my hoof over to thirteen, and she slowly split into two and jumped down slowly turning into a blue pelted and grey maned foal, who sat down and started crying. It was an old trick that subject thirteen started a long time ago, that was really affective.

After nearly twenty or so minutes went by at last the pony in the descriptive profile we were all handed showed up down the road. His pelt was Grey, and his mane was brown. He was tall and looked as if he had a lot of strength behind his body, that had carried two sheaths for his swords, that aligned his back. He stopped at the sight and only stared at the foal, before putting his saddlebag down and picking up the foal. The foal expanded at a startling rate and blew up, spreading dirt, dust, and particles of anything nearby at the time in a three hundred and sixty degree angle.

When the smoke cleared I seen him standing up on two hooves with swords in both of his front hooves, and standing on his back hooves. He looked as if he had not been touched, not even a single scratch on him. I quickly through two sedatives and motioned thirteen to follow after me for a double team. It was unexpected but he had skills that were not documented, and not fit for a team of weaker subjects, such as ourselfs at this time.

He quickly sliced through the sedatives, kicking thirteen who was in mid air charging at him at her top speed, possible using her wings. She quickly stopped and hung over his hoof, which he used to slam her down into the ground and impale a sword through both hooves on top of each other in order to pin her still. He quickly broke off the top of the sword, and hauled me out of the air, pinning me down in an instant and pointing the opposite sword at my neck and froze.

"Come on out the rest of you" He said with a deep voice, that of a warrior. Thirteen was screaming and yelping in pain from the damage she had sustained from her hooves. Nothing happened and I felt the sword slide down against my neck and finally touch the base of my wings. "It would be a shame if your wings were to be cut off." I just looked at his eyes in fear and slowly began to tremble. At last fifteen jumped down and just looked at him with her usual prissy and uptight look "So how did an idiot like youself figure out we worked in teams of three?" She said with a voice similar to mine, but more snotty and prissy. "This is not the first time a team like yourselfs come after me, and I would be careful of what you say right now, I am in control." As he slammed the other sword into my back hoof pinning it to the ground, with a loud screach.

Just than under a second, she disapeared in a blur, and Immediately through a kick at his chest. He quickly smashed her against and tree, using the butt of both swords, and quickly smashed the side of his hoof into her throat, causing a loud thump and a gag. He than took the time while she was attempting to catch a breath to quickly pick her up off the tree, and smash her back into it. I can still hear the bone shattering noise that amplified out of her body.

She just looked down as if she were useless. "Why would they send children I will never know." As he put a hoof over her cheek, causing her to flinch to the side, and quickly ram her back hooves into his manhood, only to be slapped and punched Repetitively. "You little bitch! You need to learn discipline!"

as the time went on all I could hear was the sounds of joy screaming and crying, before stopping. After he was done raping her, he picked up his saddlebag and patted her on the head, as a taunt for victory. I felt so useless I could have been more useful other than worry about myself, and attempt to escape.

Joy got up and shook herself off and trotted away with nothing more than farewell. "I will be back later" She said in an emotionless voice, belonging to a cynical. She kicked the top of the sword off, using her weights on her hooves as protection and causing immense pain, though freeing me. I slid my hoof up and out of the sword slowly and looked at thirteen with a blurry vision. I looked at the young mare, and seen she had been passed out, and was dead silent. I got up and yanked the sword out of the mare, and bandaged what I could and sat her up against the tree, and sat there with her.

That is one of many horrors I have had to watch. Also one of many that joy had to go through. Sometimes I wish it were me, the one who always got the abuse, and worst of what little we all called life. Maybe joy would be kind if all of her chain of events happened to me and not her? Would I than be the mean one? The one who does not trust anypony, and is paranoid whenever in public?

I have always thought that ponies are not born evil, not good. It is the chain of events that lead up to the ponies demise.


	6. Chapter 7

One of my most recent jobs within the foundation, is torture. Though the torture was for punishments towards subject for insubordination, I in the past did use such measures for personal reasons. While I was in the process of doing such acts, and after such acts I found it easy to keep a smile, while looking at a fellow subject, or pony. One of my techniques is the manipulation of time itself, within the pocket dimension. Let me clarify this, I do not control time of what so ever, but I can slow it down to make a minute seem like a century.

Most of which all of my methods were only facades and only affected subjects mentally, but the mixture of such mental attacks, and physical attacks can drive a pony into confusing what is real and what is not.

Since I have been fifteen I have been given permission to legally torture subjects given to me as an assignment. Another technique is playing with the minds of those unlucky enough to meet me in the pocket dimension. I use there deepest and darkest fears against them, including there unknown families and friends that they never had.

For subjects, fears are completely different than that of a normal pony. Like losing a friend is one of my deepest fear. Some fears can be simple, like falling asleep or even some are simple as returning to something we all called home. Though a lot of us would not like to admit it, we all have fears were all no different than the other ponies that have a normal life, besides our combat skills of course.

The first day I was aloud to go outside I went along with thirty two, he showed me what grass was, clouds and should me that I could walk on them. The outside world was filled with colors and just the total opposite of all the sites I had been to.

I was so excited to have explored all of these new things in such a short time! He told me about the sun, and how it gives us life. When it was night he told me about the moon, and even set up a fire, teaching me how to do so. This was my first time ever seeing thirty two smile. When he told me of all these things it seemed like he was enjoying himself.

I want you to think about it from my perspective, thirty two is in high command of the foundation, the district that I was located in anyways. The pony who laughs, and taking pride in beating ponies. When he is punishing thirteen he was a time of his life. This was because of the fact that she would always fight back, and talks back. When I can hear bones crack and wings shatter, all else I can hear afterwords is him chuckling and laughing to himself.

This of course did not leave me out of punishments. Some days if I were to come back after failure, he would simply kick a hoof in, and out of place. But some days he would through me around stomping on me, and using magic to torture me. The duration would last from the time it starts to the time I pass out. At times I would wake up with broken or bruised areas that had not been touched while I was awake, which lead to me thinking that he would continue his punishments while I was unconscious.

There had been hints of sexual abuse towards other subjects, like fifteen and thirteen, but none of which I could have found out as a fact.


	7. Chapter 8

The first day I killed a pony was a day that I boasted about it to other subjects, I was so proud and happy for myself. At the time I was ten, small and still fragile. I sat against a tree and looked down at the water. It was night, and a full moon was glimmering onto the lake. The wind was blowing causing the water to ripple ever so slowly. I looked down to see my reflection, a Yellow yet slightly khaki pelted pony sat down against a tree, crying to herself her dark and light green mane covering the right side of her face.

A stallion in his twenties or maybe thirties was trotting down the road he had two baskets of carrots on his back. He set them both down with a bump to notify me that he stopped. I turned to him my face covered in tears and just stared. "What are you doing out here alone little one?" The voice was more feminine than expected almost to the level of a tenor. I only replied bawling my eyes out and speaking in tongue. He made the motherly "Sh sh sh it's going to be all right" As he put my face into his chest and patted my back.

This was also a day, the first day I had ever had fatherly love. He was a rather small stallion, an earth pony with a light brown coat and a light orange colored mane. His cutiemark was a basket of carrots with a round mechanism under it.

The sobs turned into small murmurs as I calmed down. That was when it happened, a team of four ponies jumped down, one grabbing me and the other three in a triangle formation with swords pointed at the pony that was tending to my sorrows. I kicked left and right, flailing all of my hooves to get out of reach, but sadly I just was not strong enough.

I watched as the ponies spoke in a disguised voice. Sounding deeper and demented to hide there identities. "What is your relationship with this pony?" He looked scared out of his mind and froze still, nearly jumping back to impale himself. "I-ive only just met her!" he said panicking. They looked at each other and they all gave a nod. "Keep moving" They said as they disengaged the weapons held oh so close to the pony. They turned to me, one of them grabbing a bag to put over my head. I was jumping, kicking, and punching violently to break free. A loud ***Crack!* **could be heard as I yelped in pain and a large red checker was left on my cheek from being slapped so hard. The brown pony ran towards the group, attempting to headbutt the group of ponies, but only received a kick to the ribs, laying him out on the floor. "That is a death wish!" One of them yelled as he pointed a sword at at his neck. I realized the situation he was in and I lost control of myself.


	8. Spoiler

Why would i add a spoiler? I want to show my readers that i do have over 100 pages of writings . . . though they are in my notebook, and it takes time to type all of these down.

-Notice-

I looked around the room to see only darkness, and a bright light hovering just above my head. "Oh you finally woke up" Somepony had said just out of my view. It was a voice, expressionless and depressing to even hear, a voice of a cynical female.

I moved a hoof only to find out that they were chained down to a table. I started to panic struggling, and raging against the chains, making grunts and at last a sigh in defeat. The chains, they chains felt like it had been attached to my very soul, dragging it to hell. "W-who are you?" I was interupted nearly Immediately as I spoke. "That is none of your concern, your only concern is what I will be doing to you, and how much fun both of us will have." She said with the same expressionless voice almost with a hiss.

I looked around the room once again, to see the yellow pelted pony with a green mane, that had been seperated with two different shades of green, splitting her mane into two sides. She was standing in front of a rack that contained a large amount of and variety of tools, most of which being whips, hooks, and pulverising meat mallots. I thought 'Had that always been there?'

"W-who are you?" I said with a voice muffled in fright and anxiety. I waited for an answer but only received silence in return. She slid the rack behind me and out of my view. It got dead silent and I raised my voice to be heard, to the point of being in a tone of irritation. "Cmon all ready I have-" as I was left breathless with a bone crushing smack that lined my chest and leaving it with the outline of the thin whip, that had assaulted me.

It stayed silent and I fought the tears that were flushing from my eyes. "You will say thank you after every whip given to you, and every ten you will say 'thank you mam may I have please have another.' if you miss anything I will double up on the punishment. Understood?"

'I was trembling all ready from the first whip how could I-' as I was interrupted in thought, as I felt yet another crash against my chest. I yelped out instantly "I-i understand!"

The following hours was nothing but agonising and searing pain, my chest, stomach, and private areas had been ravaged by the whip, leaving it with blisters and missing fur that had been whipped away. "Thank you mam may I please have another!" I cried out hawling in pain. I heard raddling and a clank, that was when I knew the whip had been put down. Than she spoke once again "You seem to be crying . . . is there any-" I quickly cut her off out of a fit of rage. "You wont do anything but let me go you damn split-!" I was silenced by a swift hoof to the left side of my cheek, leaving a pink mark. She than propped my chin up and grinned at me "How about we try "Excuse me" And maybe a "Sorry"

I stayed silent and waited for silence to answer her. She went to the rack and got a branning tool used for cows and muels it quickly lit up in a white aurora and she at last spoke "Tsk . . . and I thought you were the goody four hooves . . ." As she pressed the utensil against my ribs, which quickly got the better of me. "Oh- im sorry!" she grinned back in response but kept the tool there. "And?" she said tauntingly. I squeled as I felt the utensil sink deep into my flesh. "Excuse me for my beavior please stop!" She lifted the utensil and put it away. I looked back at the mark to see two words imprinted on the side of my body. "I'm sorry"

I repeated it quickly to avoid any problems, almost unable to speak but somehow mustered up the courage to do so. She than walked over to the rack once more and ran a club to the side of my head, enough for me to be able to see it.

It had large round circular humps on it. I heard a grunt and soon after a bone chilling crack, that landed on the center of my stomach, and soon after my back left hoof. I was left breathless unable to speak, though my mouth was wide open. I looked down to see a bone sticking out of the hoof, and than a **Crack! Smack! Crunch! o**n the opposite hoof, and than I remembered "Thank you!" I yelped out, still somehow crying for the four hours I had been here. She than slammed the mallot down onto my stomach, and I vomited up from the extreme force. I heard the rattling of setting down the tool.

I was still coughing and spitting up puke and blood when she pulled out a tool from the tray. "Your crying and moaning can irritate others" As she picked up a needle and started threading it. I pleaded with the rest of my energy, though muffled from what she was doing, in an attempt to end the torment.

"P-please . . . please stop" I said weakly but only received a grin and a quick jab to my muzzle. I quickly yelped out in yet another plea "Please just stop! I'll do anything!"

She replied quickly almost in a snap "I have your word?"

"Yes . . . mam" I said weakly back. "Okay" as she dove the needle in and out of my mouth stitching it shut, causing severe pain and closing my ability to speak.

She sat the table up and she pushed a mirror to me, so I could see my reflection. I looked into it to see a mare with a red tipped mane, with a green filling the inside. Her pelt was khaki almost brown. Indeed it was me, the one with the mouth stitched togather, the one with bruises and blood spattered aboout my body, from the constant ripping and tear of a whip and mallot. The broken hoofs had been dripping with blood ever since they had been popped out of place. Even after I was left to look at myself I could still feel the burning sensation of the whip cracking my stomach leaving me completely breathless.

I looked down at my lower ribs to find that the blranding mark was still there, almost seemingly branded into my mind. It did not matter anymore, I must always be sorry, I must always be polite to my superiors say thank you with sir or mam, and if given the luxary of such a thing, even if I truly do not like it, I will always say "Thank you mam or sir may I please have another?"

As I was thinking to myself I was involenterily sobbing, though completely mumbled I just could not look any longer, at the monster I had become and I quickly looked down.

I heard a small chuckle once more and my chin was propped up to look directly at the mare. "Cheer up" She said with a smile that I had never seen before in my life, that of a subject. She slapped my cheek playfully and trotted off into the darkness.

I woke up in the woods, hyperventalating and my mind racing. I felt my mouth to find that it was open, and had not been touched. I raced to the lake, and gazed at myself in the reflection. My body had never been touched, all of the marks and pains had disapeared and atlast the night was over, ending with me drenched in sarrow and dispair, and with a final phrase oh so familiar yet slightly different "Thank you mam it will never happen again"


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing I remember was waking up in a warm bale of hay, looking at a wood fence. I looked around at all of the new things I've never seen before. At the time I was ten I was not aloud in public places, so I was new to all the Scenery. I trotted out of the barn and watched in awe as I seen multiple dozens of ponies working something that is known as a plantation. There were rows and rows of carrots, wheat fields that went on for great distances, and much much more to come.

One pony stopped to look at me before nervously going back to work. I continued walking about looking all around the buildings that had surrounded the perimeter of the plantation. The buildings were made of wood, and the roofs were made of green wool, containing plenty of windows made of glass.

At that time I had no idea what a window was. I just thought it was open, so I went up to one of the buildings and jumped right through it. Shards went into my hooves as I landed and I yelped in pain, rolling over to collect more shards into my back and sides. I scooted myself over picking the shards out with my teeth as I seen the familiar pony stand at the doorway.

The building I had jumped in was a storage building. Plenty of chests and shelves could be seen it was, a large two story building. He then shook his head and used his Hoof kerchief to clean the blood. "Well then when did you wake up? Its been nearly four days." I looked down at the floor and immediately started thinking about my punishment for being missing for such a long time.

He propped my chin up with a hoof and put it over my cheek "I would like to thank you for saving my life" I looked at him, smiling from the feeling of his hoof on my cheek, the warmth that ive never understood or experienced.

When ponies touch me, its different for others, I feel all of there emotions and it amplifies the sensation onto me, due to the fact that my cutie mark enables me to manipulate and sense emotion. He picked me up and set me down onto his back "You are rather light for your size you know" "Are you okay" I said with a voice of concern. "Still breathing." He replied with a voice Reassuring me "Besides I have a friend that wants to meet you." I beamed with joy and nearly fell off his back "A friend!? Who!?" He laughed and started trotting down the walk way. "He is the head master of the plantation, and the elder of the Vergimore family." I just looked at him extremely confused and he looked back to see my expression.

"He is our leader" He said.

I continued looking around at the wheat fields and the rows upon rows of carrots. "What are those?" I pointed towards nine different things. He glanced back and chuckled to himself "If you mean those green stacks with a bit of orange sticking out those are called carrots." I pointed to the wheat that was in the middle of the season.

He glanced back raising an eyebrow "Thats called wheat . . . your not from around here are you?" He replied with a slight concerned voice. I ignored him and continued looking about. We got up to a tall building about three maybe two floors high. He trotted in with me, there were groups of ponies, all talking aloud sitting down eating and talking with each other. Well until we both came in, everything got dead silent before rustling back up with mass gossip, and light whispers filled the room. The room was more like a mess hall filled with ponies filled with colors and such, though it seemed as if the ponies were arranged in different colors by the sides of the lunch hall. The orange, green, blue and red, it seemed as if they had been Separated by choice rather than forcefully. This is due to the fact some ponies of different colors sat together, and I seen no signs stating such rules. Most of all that confused me, the ponies that had lived there were earth ponies. All of which had cutie marks that had also been determined by the color of there pelt. The red ponies had cherries, and cherry products and baked goods. The Orange ponies had oranges and, moro colored fruits some in baskets or seen with another baked good. The ponies that were blue had cutie marks that had a wide range from grapes to olives and olives to berries. And last the green ponies. There cutie marks were also a wide range of apples, baked goods celery stalks, lettuce, and peppers. He brought me to a table and sat me down on a high-chair with a cushion on it. "Why hello th-" was all he could get out of his mouth before I started bombarding him with mass questions, it probably sounded a little something like this.

"What is that!" Or "Are you my friend!?" I barked loudly and it got dead silent once again. "What is everyone looking at!?" Everybody just stared at me, and the chatter had risen once again. I looked to turn to the pony who had been talking to me. "What is your name little one?" The headmaster had said. He was orange, and had a bowl of carrots for a cutie mark. His mane was old and white. I replied with "Oooh my name is miss green!" and he looked through me, and at the pony who had been standing behind me almost as a shield.

The pony behind me had chuckled sheepishly and ran a hoof in the back of his head. "She is not from around here" And I blurted out "Am too!" He got up and whispered something into the pony that had been sitting in front of me, and he nodded to himself. "You must be starving, having been asleep for four days" I did have my food pills with me in my pocket but I ignored the fact and nodded my head vigorously with a "Yup yup yup!" he slid a pastry over the table that had swirls of cinnamon and a thick liquid dripping from the top. I started eating it without a second to lose, inhaling it in one bite and chewing with my mouth open, until I heard glass shatter and instantly had my neck clutched by 32, who then kicked a wall in the fragile wall, and ran out towards a dense forest.

As he ran, I was dangling by his grasp and still choking on the honey roll i had just tried to eat. After nearly thirty minute of running he stopped and tossed me on the ground. I could see the anger in his eyes. "What no postcard!?" as he slapped me hard enough to roll me over on my side. "You could have been killed! If not killed than taken advantage of!" as he stood me up violently and slapped my back down on the opposite cheek. This time you could see blood pockets under the skin of my cheek start boiling up. "Do you think being gone so long neglecting your duties was fun!?" As he brawled my muzzle that then started dripping with blood. He picked me up again, and yelled directly into my face, staring me down.

"Answer me!" he yelled at the top of his voice, blowing my mane to the other side of my neck. I just looked down and murmured something under my voice. "I wont ask you again" He barked raising a hoof before i broke down wailing and crying, that was only silenced by another smack that made my right cheek crimson red. He stomped his hoof down onto my stomach making me gasp for air and nearly vomit. Before he repeated the process and finally made me puke. "I've told you this before i'll tell you again, you are prohibited from eating and drinking anything that is not provided to you from the site!" he barked.

He picked me up by my neck, I was still gasping for air and he shouted at me once more. "What is your explanation!" I replied instantly "T-they were disguised . . . I was attacked" He than set me down and looked down at me reluctantly. "You are dismissed." As he used magic to port away, and joy trotted up to me and left along with me.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Kui here, i would like to know what i should improve on and what you would like to see more of. Contact thenorthstarclan to send in your review, and a list of improvements. If you will be saying anything about missing information within the story, i deliberately left out pieces of information so that the readers would not know. Have any requests or questions? Send me an email.

Sometimes I like to wonder and think to myself, has thirty two always been heartless and cold? When he touches me and I feel his emotions it is like feeling a brick wall, almost undetectable yet . . . still alive. One of my beliefs is that I believe nopony is ever born evil or good, more so the chain of events that take place that lead to the ponies demise. But how can a pony get this way? Subjects are known for there cruelty and sadistic methods but he is different I know he is different he must be different. He is one of the worst cases i've come ever come to known. I would constantly try to figure out what he has gone through, what hardships could lead to him being so cold and almost undetectable emotionally. Who is leo? Where is leo?

In my opinion there is a difference between a pony who is innocently evil, and just an evil pony. One example would be subject six, whom nearly triples the size of my bingo book. He is used for mass slaughter and extermination assignments. He does not feel anything other than the hatred of the world, whom he chooses not to speak to anypony or anything but only the sole purpose of annihilation of anything that lives and sometimes things that do not live. The foundation offered euthanasia to such a subject but only agreed to wipe out the entire site 11, self destructing itself but only to bring failure to kill him. Such a subject is unstable and classified as keter, a keter threat level subject, who is kept alive for the benefit of the foundation rather than killed. But does this make Subject six evil? He has a mental state of a young 5 year old child, and does not understand anything of the outside world, being fed the constant source of hatred fueled to aggravate such acts, the acts that I think he is unaware of the sadness and sorrow he is causing.

As for subject thirty two, does this make subject thirty evil? Him having the ability to actually acknowledge the pain and devastation to each subject he causes everyday? Does it make him evil to beat and terrorize those weaker, even those at the age of ten? Sadly I do not have the answer to this to this very day.

As you are reading this I do not want you to choose or make opinions of subject six, but keep reading and think about why a pony is the way that pony is. What must they go through? What must they be forced to go through?


	11. Chapter 11

When I got older, sometimes I wanted to intervane with such acts like when I was employed with subject thirty nine. He is a unicorn with a gray pelt, and a black mane, his current status is pronounced missing in action and was not able to be traced. The mission was simple, the target was to be captured and information was to be extracted out of the target, then replaced with false memories. At this time I was only twelve years of age and had little combat training. The target was a royal guard and was returning to report information about the foundations recent actions. He sat in the middle of the road waiting. I flew into a tree keeping my distance from him. A ptrol of three ponies came down the road, the one in the middle was marked by her armor and gold pendant on the center of the leather armor, it resembled fire and was very noticeable. The group was in fact a scouting unit from the royal guard. I let them pass me and through two sedatives at the two side ponies, as they stopped and drew weapons at thirty nine, she turned around to look at the attacker behind her and immediately was struck by a paralysis spell. I jumped down from the tree with a sedative in hoof to drive it into her neck, where the armor had not been protecting her. To my surprise I was stopped quickly by a push from thirty nine, and he spoke with a deep voice as I landed on my flank.

"Woah woah woah not just yet kuikui" A nickname I was given, since I met subject one hundred and thirty two. His horn lit up with magic once more and the pony was able to speak once more, a female with a brash yet high pitched voice that of a warrior. "State your business slime!" she snarled, only to receive a chuckle in response. "How now, your not in such a position to be speaking to me so rudely and abruptly . . . i'll tell you what i'll let you have the ability to speak all you want" She glared at him with daggers, and he mounted himself on her "W-what are you d-" was all she could say before she cried out in pain and fell down, leaving him to dominate her. I ran back remember what had happened to joy and tripped over myself, crawling away still very startled and scared.

It was fifteen or twenty minutes later when he at last finally came back with a smirk and gave orders to head back to a site. It was times like these I wished I was at the top of my skills as I am now, to stop things like these from happening. These type of events made me thirsty for more knowledge and power, Which . . .

"Cmon Stormy please!" She whined as if she were in some sort of pain. "I'm sorry Kui you are not fit to be training right now" As helooked at her displaced wings and her bandaged stomach. She put her hooves up and pouted like a spoiled brat, and whined and moaned some more "But stormy! How am I suppose to get stronger if I dont train!?" he sighed looking around the purple oak arena that they had been training at. There is more in training than fighting Kui . . ." was what he replied against her pouting. She looked at the ground almost crying for such a stupid reason. "Cmon Kui lets practice cardio"

-Is why I have so many talents that revolve around combat. For example my use of weapons like my rope dart and my chain whip, most of which I use for restraining ponies, and keeping them at a distance. I use kunai and shuriken for long ranged attacks as well as binding them into a roll of some type of metal or PDA to through them all into a barrage. I have many types of swords, for example broadswords, longswords and short swords for close combat if I need it. I have daggers, sai's and a gauntlet that was given to me as a gift. I have a flail and blow darts as well as my sedatives.

Lets just say I have a lot of weapons and how do I carry all of these you might ask? Some subjects like myself are able to use something called a "Pocket dimension" it allows storage of a mass number of small items or objects, that is quick to pull when ever I need it. The weapons are also crafted using the material that also make up the pocket dimension. For now i'll classify them as A and B, due to the fact that it is extremely rare and only is craftable by the user and will deteriorate after going out of the user's radius. The only exceptions is shards that are sealed to stop the affect from taking place.

Type A is a clay like substance that can be molded into an extremely hard metal type substance. This is what all of my weapons are made of, and also why they are all black.

Type B is a white substance that also can come in clay like form as well as a liquid form, I use this type of material for my familiars, and special Occasions.

There was said that there were more then two of those substances but I have no knowledge of it.


End file.
